Day for Dreams
by SK Dark Dragon
Summary: A one-shot story about following a dream, as told by Seto Kaiba. *Please R+R!*


Day for Dreams  
  
*Most of this story is true, and actually happened in the animated series. (Though, the episodes probably won't air in English for a year or so.*  
  
My name is Seto. Seto Kaiba, I suppose my name is now -- now that I'm living at the Kaiba house. Today was the day my dreams would start to come true. Today was the day that Gozaboro Kaiba adopted Mokuba and me.  
  
When we first arrived at the house, Mokuba was nervous, but I wasn't. Or at least I didn't show it. "Never let others see your weak sides..." That's what I kept in mind. It was a HUGE house, like something I'd never seen before! We barely had time to stick our things in our rooms (Mokuba and I have separate rooms) before I had to go downstairs and attend class.  
  
The classes are very long and hard and certainly not something a ten-year old boy should be taking. I tried to pay attention, though my eyelids kept drooping until the teacher smacked the table with a stick.  
  
He told me that I didn't have time to sleep until I was "caught-up" with the lessons and if I couldn't handle it then Mokuba and I would have to go back to the orphanage.   
  
I didn't think he was serious when he said I didn't have time to sleep, but I didn't protest because I didn't want any trouble. But I got plenty of trouble at dinner that evening.  
  
Gozaboro asked me what I wanted to do when I inherited Kaibacorp, so I told him my dream was to create a paradise, a sort of Kaiba Land for kids like Mokuba and me. However, he wasn't very impressed with my dream and said outright that games were stupid!  
  
I tried to get him to see my view on games, that they were fun and innocent, but he didn't listen to me. Instead, he told one of the employees to take all of Mokuba and my toys and games away until I learned how to be a ruler, like he wanted me to be.  
  
I don't care about what he wants me to be...whatever he wants me to be, that is. I want to build a gaming world. I want people to be happy and be able to enjoy things.  
  
The only good thing that happened to me today was in the evening when I was trying to get a little bit of sleep before the next class. I was exhausted. I felt like giving up. Was it really worth all this effort?   
  
But then the man brought me a book that he said I'd left, and I wasn't too interested until I dropped it and a couple of cards and a note fell out.  
  
The cards were Duel Monster cards, weak ones, but cards all the same. And the note was from Mokuba! He told me to use the cards and relax. As I was fishing through the small stack of cards, I came across one that was made out of notebook paper and written on with crayon.  
  
It was a picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that Mokuba had drawn. That mighty dragon...it's only a dragon certain people are worthy of. I want to be a person like that when I grow up. Someday, I'll get the real Blue Eyes. Someday...  
  
But right now, I'm just tired. I wish I could just fall asleep and not be disturbed for days, but I've got class in an hour. I hope I don't fall asleep again, but someday this will all be worth it...   
  
* * *   
  
I'm starting to get used to the odd schedule around here. Classes start at every hour of the day and I still have trouble staying awake during some of the night classes. When I'm not in class,(which is most of the time) I can do what I want, though, there isn't much I can do without my games and toys. I do still have the Duel Monster cards Mokuba gave me on our first day here.  
  
I've looked at them so much I've memorized each one's attribute, type, attack and defense, and even what it says about them at the bottom of the card. Sometimes Mokuba and I have mini duels, (of course the paper Blue Eyes always wins) Though it would be much more fun if we both had real decks.  
  
I don't know what I would do without Mokuba around. He's the only person who understands my feelings. I hope someday we can both be truly happy.  
  
Oh, and I've started working on a computer project, a Virtual Reality system. I'm hoping to make it part of Kaiba Land, when I can finally create it. I'm trying to make it sort of like a realistic game. It'll be really cool when it's done.   
  
* * * *   
  
Today I worked for hours on the code for the Virtual Reality system. It must have been around two-thirty in the morning when I finally quit. Then I had to go downstairs for class again! This time I really did fall asleep, and not even the smacking stick woke me up.   
  
When I finally woke up, I tried to explain I was just tired, and why did they have to insist on classes at 3:00 in the morning, but it was no use. Gozaboro asked me what I had been doing and I said I was working on a new game.  
  
Then I got another lecture on how games were stupid. I'm sick of hearing that!  
  
Luckily, Mokuba had put away the Duel Monster cards that had been out on my floor because one of the teachers "escorted" me upstairs and would have spotted them otherwise. Then I would have lost one of the very few pleasures in my life right now.  
  
Sometimes it seems like following my dream is like following a shooting star. It's way up high and I'm so low. While it can soar through the empty sky, I have to run on the ground full of obstacles that get in my way. No one cares about a game world except for me and Mokuba.   
  
Everything keeps getting in the way of my dream. But if I want to get to it, I have to overcome them, and I'll do just that! I'll catch  
  
that shooting star...   
  
* * * *   
  
Today was interesting, I guess you could say. I got promoted to actually working with Kaibacorp, so I have a little bit more to do with it. However, still no one will listen to my ideas about a game world.   
  
Personally, I think it would be a wonderful idea. Lot's of people love games, and it would be a great way to have fun with your job.  
  
But the highlight of today was that I finished the Virtual Reality system! Well, at least most of the codes for it. I'm going to add more graphics tomorrow, but I feel too tired to do anything else tonight.  
  
It seems to me like I've taken a big step on my way to my dream. Tomorrow I'll have to show it to Mokuba. I'm sure he'll love it. I don't think Gozaboro will be impressed though. I know very well how he feels about games.  
  
Hmmm....I don't know why but I can't remember anytime when I've felt more exhausted. Every part of me just wants to stay right here in bed. I hope there's not supposed to be another class tonight, because I don't think I could even stay awake for five minutes...  
  
* * * *   
  
I guess I've kind of over-worked myself these past few days because I felt to tired to even get up this morning. I was allowed to stay in bed if I want, but I still had a stack of books to get to. They were sitting on the chair beside me, but I couldn't even bring myself to get to them.  
  
I just wanted to keep sleeping forever...  
  
But then Mokuba came in to talk to me. He told me he'd tried out my Virtual Reality game and that he'd really liked it. He told me it was great.  
  
I'm glad someone appreciates my work. I guess that kind of gave me the boost to get up and do my assignments. Now that they're finished, I've been thinking more about my game. Maybe Gozaboro will be more interested in it than I think. Maybe he could at least look at the technical aspect of it.  
  
* * * *   
  
Well, Gozaboro actually did seem interested in my project...interested in using it for warfare that is! He took my game that I spent all those hours perfecting and is using it for his own stupid things! People are going to get hurt with the system I invented for people to have fun with!   
  
But the worst part was when I went to go talk to him about it, he wouldn't listen to me. He just said he was too busy and when I kept persisting he had me dragged out of his office! How could he treat me like that?  
  
That....MAN just has no respect for any of my inventions, games, or any other people for that matter. It isn't fair. I want to stop him; do something! He's ruining everything for me.  
  
Tonight my shooting star looked further away than ever.   
  
* * *   
  
Today was my 15th birthday, and my present was something I never would have imagined. Mokuba and I each received two shares of Kaibacorp and I was given a test. I had to make 100 x the amount of money I was given, in one year. That is, on my next birthday, the test will be over.  
  
So now it's just me and Mokuba. And Daemon, one of the board of directors that Gozaboro hired to work for me, but he's mainly just going to be carrying out my orders.  
  
The first thing I did was buy some Duel Monster cards. Then, I laid all 100 of them out on the floor to demonstrate my idea. If each card is 1% of Kaibacorp, than to own Kaibacorp I must get 51% of the cards. If you have 51, then no one can ever have as many of 100 as you do.  
  
That is what I must do.  
  
So I started by buying a company, and then made the employees purchase pieces of Kaibacorp with their own money. By whatever means necessary, I will stop that man. I'll win this test and take over Kaibacorp. I will!   
  
So I've got one year to prove myself; to make my future for myself. And nothing's going to stop me, nothing...  
  
* * *   
  
I had another idea today. An easy way to take over Kaibacorp is to turn everyone in it against Gozaboro. So I paid a visit to the board of directors, or the Big 5 as they call themselves. They agreed to support my side instead of Gozaboro's. Now, we will secretly buy the shares of Kaibacorp until we have more than half.  
  
It's perfect.  
  
It's kind of interesting, being by myself, making my own decisions for a change, and now with the whole board of directors on my side, the plan is going smoothly. Soon Mokuba and I can be free. Soon...  
  
* * *   
  
Today wasn't good at all. Somehow, Gozaboro found out about our buying plan. Now that he knows, it won't work anymore. I had to find another way to win, so I thought of one last plan. A terrible plan, but the only thing left.  
  
I purposely blamed Mokuba for letting Gozaboro know about our plans, and was just mean enough to him to make him go over to Gozaboro's side, taking with him his 2 %.  
  
If I know Mokuba, I'm sure by the end of the year he'll forgive me and come back over to my side, while Gozaboro thinks he will have the most shares.   
  
I feel bad for having to do that to my brother, the one person who's always stuck by my side, but it's the only plan I have left.  
  
If I succeed, we'll both be happy again anyway. If I lose...I don't know what will happen. The future will be wrecked for both of us, so I must not lose!  
  
Besides, there's a relationship between Mokuba and I that can overcome this. Mokuba will come back to me. We understand each other, and he should remember the promise I made to him before we were adopted.  
  
I said I'd always take care of him. I said I'd be his new father. I'll try to do my best, but I can't do anything if I don't win this thing. I'll be glad when it's all over...  
  
* * *  
  
Today was the day. Today was my 16th birthday, and the end of the test. I called a meeting to discuss the winner of the contest, even though I knew I only had 49 % of the shares. Just as I was going to be declared the loser, Mokuba came in and said he was giving his two shares to my side.  
  
Even though this was the event I had been hoping for, it surprised me all the same. I had been so cruel to him, yet he still helped me out when I needed it...we really understand each other.  
  
Anyway, since I received two more shares, I was the winner, as I now had 51 %, just enough. Kaibacorp is now mine! First of all, I apologized to Mokuba for treating him the way I had. He forgave me, of course.  
  
Now that I own Kaibacorp, I can finally start to create my game world, Kaiba Land. I can finally achieve my dream!  
  
* * *   
  
Well, today Kaiba Land was completed. It looks wonderful, and it's just what I'd been hoping for. I'm perfecting my Virtual Reality system and have turned Kaibacorp into a gaming company.  
  
I remembered back to when I first came to the Kaiba house, and the paper Blue Eyes White Dragon Mokuba had made me. Well now I'm going to start a search for the real Blue Eyes White Dragons. When I have them, I'll be the best duelist in the world too.  
  
There's still more to do, but Mokuba and I are finally free. It's such a nice feeling. I'm glad I'm where I am now, and I guess what I'd thought years ago was true; all of my efforts were worth it in the end.  
  
Today was one of the best days of my life. Today was a day for dreams; a day for my dreams to come true. I'd finally caught my shooting star...  
  
* * * *  
  
This is the end of the story, but not of Seto Kaiba's dream. He continues to follow his dream today, to become the best duelist in the world and to finish constructing his ultimate game world. Please review and let me know what you think! :)  
  
-Seto-Kaiba Red Archery Girl 


End file.
